


Lights

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: 阿塔尼斯中心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 阿塔尼斯离开亚顿之矛，和雷诺一起亲眼见证了新萨尔那加的诞生。
Relationships: Artanis/Fenix (StarCraft)
Kudos: 1





	Lights

大主教注意到詹姆斯·雷诺指挥官的异常，当燃烧着无尽能量的刀锋女王，不，现在应该叫她萨尔那加了，转了过来，用她充盈着复杂情绪的空白瞳孔注视着他们俩时，阿塔尼斯感应到一些细微而绵长的幽能波动，使得詹姆斯·雷诺陷入了某种沉思当中，当然，这些不过发生在虚空之地的千分之一瞬，转眼即逝。

要老实说，阿塔尼斯并不想称她为萨尔那加，那曾经是长子们所最为信奉的神明，无论他们是否堕落，是否升华，星灵确实曾在信仰的恩泽上成为了星区最顶尖的智慧种族。而她，凯瑞甘，却只给星灵造成了数不清的痛苦，至少对他自己来说，她留下的只有无法愈合的伤痛，令他最终一无所有。

一阵温暖而躁动的能量渗入他残疾的神经末梢，阿塔尼斯微微抬起头，凯瑞甘已经把注意力投向了他，她看起来似乎在犹豫，眼里充斥的感受令阿塔尼斯轻微抵触，他并不知道凯瑞甘在想什么，但本能的，他很反感，并且不知道如何适应一个洗心革面要求赎罪的屠戮者，最后一战在即，阿塔尼斯不想过多地抱有些什么异议和不该有的想法。团结一致，光影庇佑，阿塔尼斯默念着，那些他所敬爱，和所爱的人们唯一留下的无上荣光和训诫。

“我很抱歉，”神明柔和的低语在大主教的灵能中悄声燃烧，但她的我行我素仍旧如此，阿塔尼斯警惕地盯着她，“……对我曾所做的一切，对你的一切，我感到无法释怀的愧疚。”

“这不是你擅自侵入我头脑的理由，凯瑞甘，”阿塔尼斯回答她，“我自始至终没有打破合作的意思，命运指引我们走到这一步，已经无需节外生枝了，我会帮助你取得胜利，这也是神之长子必经的复仇之路。”

他感到凯瑞甘带着忧虑和无畏的笑声，转瞬即逝，“不，我不是这个意思，”她燃烧的火焰羽织在他意识之海里轻柔又强硬地拂过他的盔甲，留下复杂闪烁的铭文，“奥鲁斯的精华令我不再受困于人类的躯体与虫群的意识，我已经超越了空间与时间，升华的那一刻，我看见了很多事情，很多过去的事情，它们历历在目，并令我……无法忽视。”

阿塔尼斯心中弥漫着疑虑和细微的恐慌，他本能地拒绝着，“现在不是闲聊的时候，”他低下头凝视着被虚空感染的浮石，“即使今日必是神之长子赴死之日，也应当是战斗之后。”

凯瑞甘的灵能轻轻探入他其实并没有那么抗拒的额头，“我停滞了你思维之海中的时间，一切，现在的一切，都只发生在几不可数的一瞬间，”她的低语里溢着深藏的遗憾和叹息，“如果你愿意……如果这也能算做一个微不足道的补偿，请你……无需担忧，去……”

什么？阿塔尼斯不明白，凯瑞甘和她滚烫的灵能悄声退去，辉煌的萨尔那加之光充斥着他的双眼，令他难受地想流泪，但是当白茫茫的光影迅速消退，他看见自己站在一个熟悉的地方，他曾魂牵梦绕的故地，艾尔中心的执行官要塞。

阿塔尼斯瞪大眼睛，不可置信的灵能从瞳孔中溢出。眼前的光景一切都是完好如新，宁静而高贵肃穆的建筑内部没有人经过，当然，不会有人，从侧面的水晶窗台投射过来温暖透亮的光线，告知了他现在是执行官休息的午后，圣堂近卫军们已经巡逻过了的时间，他怎么会知道？因为这一切，都是在他短暂而无虑的求学生涯中演练了无数次的日子，他所拥有的，永远不可奢求的祥和。

他走上前去，拨开迷雾般的光影，显然的，这不是虚假的幻象，但凯瑞甘还是很仓促，她扭转时间却难以更完善地构筑这个过去的世界，但是对阿塔尼斯来说，已经足够了。扭曲的亮色光线窸窣地泄露着斑斑点点的光斑碎片，阿塔尼斯踩着一路明亮而澄澈的光，走向他曾经踏过无数遍的地点。他将手放在沉重的大门上，心跳急促地跃动起来，令灵能不受控制地翻滚着，连神经束断开的末梢都轻微地飘动起来 ，他知道谁会在哪等着他，也只有他一直如此，始终在那里。

塔萨达。

阿塔尼斯站在半推开的门缝中，他的白袍一角被散溢的灵能扯动着翻腾，而他的目光，眷恋的，悲伤的，喜悦和无可挽回的思念凝聚在视线里轻轻落在冥想中的执行官身上，似乎时间尤其偏爱这伟大的圣堂武士，被战争所连累的沉重和狰狞的伤口从未在塔萨达身上落下痕迹，他就像很久，很久以前一样，宁静，稳重，优雅地端坐于宽广的厅堂中心，光和影萦绕着高阶圣堂翩翩起舞，与塔萨达轻柔飘逸的灵能融合着四处散开。

阿塔尼斯侧身进去，塔萨达应声睁开眼，大主教所熟知的一切都从未改变过，“阿塔尼斯，”圣堂武士收拢手结束冥想，阿塔尼斯确信他的嗓音里没有丝毫被打扰的不满，当然了，塔萨达从未对任何人任何事不满，他热爱一切生灵，和美，公正和拯救，“我最聪颖的学徒，有什么事是你现在这个点到来，且需要我解答的吗？”半垂着眼的圣堂武士温和地询问他，似乎对阿塔尼斯身上过于尊贵却沾满异虫鲜血的装束，以及断开的神经束毫无察觉。

阿塔尼斯如鲠在喉，很多，太多的事他想要询问，想要恳求，询问塔萨达他究竟如何才能卸下这沉重的负担，恳求塔萨达不要带着星梭号永远离开他们，他连哀悼导师和收拾破碎的心的时间都没有，不得不带着活下来的族人逃亡向夏库拉斯。如今，在停滞的时间外，恩泽的萨尔那加再次给了他一个机会，他要说吗，他会说吗。

阿塔尼斯盯着塔萨达，如同时间再次停止，“……导师……”漫长的寂静在他胸腔里回响，他很怕声音里会带着懦弱和哽咽为塔萨达所诧异，“塔萨达……”困惑和难过在他脑海里碰撞着，阿塔尼斯的灵能反复翻涌着，但是始终没能说完。

“阿塔尼斯，”塔萨达站了起来，靠近他的学生，“无论发生什么，你知道我始终都会站在你这里，告诉我，让我为你解除忧思。”

当阿塔尼斯意识到这句话最终会成为泡影之后，出乎意料的，剧烈的痛苦并没有如期降临到他身上，相反的，塔萨达所拥有的，那种可以抚慰人心的天赋又一次安抚了他身上灼烧的伤痛，他沸腾的孤独安静了下来，“没什么，老师，”阿塔尼斯低声回答着，他的灵能趋于冷却，收敛着蛰伏在年轻的身躯之下，“我只是想……探望您。”

塔萨达动作轻缓地走过来，将手搭在阿塔尼斯肩头，沉重的盔甲阻碍了高阶圣堂武士的温度，但阿塔尼斯的记忆从未遗忘过那股强硬又柔软的力度，“我可能不是很理解你未知的不安，”他优雅低沉的嗓音安慰着圣堂武士，“但你非常年轻，阿塔尼斯，可能对元老院来说，缺乏经验是提拔了你进入议会的污点，但我始终不这么觉得。”

高阶圣堂轻轻揽着阿塔尼斯转过身，面向厅堂里最宽广的窗台，静谧而清澈的天空上漂浮着散落的星门，那些静置的金色光点连同闪烁的凯达林水晶一起，镶嵌在更辽远的星空中，“我看见了无数尚未落定的未来可能性，而你的星辰还在未知的地方孕育着，它发出光亮只是时间问题，”塔萨达落在阿塔尼斯肩侧的手似乎收紧了，阿塔尼斯感到一股可靠的抚慰，和一种即将失去的恐惧，“它照亮整个艾尔，只是时间问题。”

阿塔尼斯的声音梗在发声器官中，那股收紧的力量到了感觉疼痛的力度，他想呼唤他的导师，却感觉被一股力量拖拽着往后倒去，阿塔尼斯看见塔萨达已经松开了手，沉静的金色身影溶在艾尔的余晖中模糊又温柔。

“亚顿……庇佑你。”

阿塔尼斯伸手去抓那些破碎的光影，他的视线被粉碎的图像所遮蔽，当黑暗的阴影从他的盔甲上融化并滴落，他注意到黯淡的光线下明亮燃烧的能量不是已经消逝的要塞水晶光芒，那些苍翠而忧郁的幽能，就像它们的主人一样充盈着迫切的关心。

“我注意到你在发抖，大主教，”泽拉图的话语提醒了阿塔尼斯他所处的时间，“无需沉溺恐惧，恐惧只是幻象。”

阿塔尼斯站起来，塔萨达手心的力度仿佛还粘在肩头，而眼前支撑他的导师已经换成了黑暗圣堂武士。他们刚刚谈及钥石的力量，艾尔正逐渐陷入落日后的阴影中，不久后，他眼前因内疚而被常年压垮的伟大星灵将会死于他手，但阿塔尼斯轻微晃了晃头甲，断裂的神经束边缘微微发痒。

“我想只是……有点冷。”阿塔尼斯磕碰着挤出一点仓促的谎言，泽拉图流露出短暂的忧郁笑声，这位沉默的导师并不像塔萨达那般明亮，无畏向前，如同一座剧烈燃烧的灯塔指引阿塔尼斯的路，泽拉图更像是身后的影子，当阿塔尼斯迎着光向前的时候，背后总有这位伟大的星灵战士沉默地支撑着他不被虚空所吞没。“照顾好你自己，”泽拉图微微后退，让更多的阴影包裹着自己，这让阿塔尼斯隐约有种失去的不安，“你是达拉姆最后的希望了。”

阿塔尼斯很不安，“别这么说，”他的视线始终追索着阴影中半隐半现的泽拉图，“你所无私奉献的一切，才为我们构筑起这仅有的未来，你是个英雄，”阿塔尼斯内疚又难过地回答，“你始终都是个英雄。”而一切都太迟了。

泽拉图似乎在影子中退缩了一下，“但愿吧，”他低低的嗓音满是历经磨难的疲惫，那些自我折磨的回忆一定从未放过这个悲痛的长者，“如果这一切能洗清我的罪孽。”

“请别这么说，”阿塔尼斯上前一步，学着塔萨达所做的一般握住黑暗圣堂的双肩，令他佝偻而疲惫的身躯得到支点，“泽拉图教长，无论是塔萨达导师，还是拉莎加尔族长，连同那些因异虫而消亡的战士们，相信我，你从未在他们当中犯下真正的罪，”他轻轻靠近沉思的黑暗教长，“我的老师无数次向我诉说过你的英勇，拉莎加尔族长临终之前始终只承认你才是真正的夏库拉斯领袖，无需再用幻象折磨自己了，你是我们的英雄。”

那些翻涌的翠色幽能对上年轻明亮的灵能，行星坠落的暮光披在两位伟大的领袖身上，流淌的阴影和萦绕的光牵连着他们，夏库拉斯的过去，艾尔的未来在此刻连在一起，垂暮而宁静的影，晶亮而蓬勃的光交织。阿塔尼斯的心脏阵痛着，他下落的手紧紧握住泽拉图冰冷的手腕，微微收拢的力度仿佛是想要抓住消逝的生命，但他知道最终仍从指缝中倾泻而去，除了尽力减轻教长饱受折磨的心灵幻象，他能做的一切不过都是徒劳，最终那些内疚和背负的痛，统统都会连同沉重的责任一同收敛入自己的心里，而这都是自己应得的报应。

泽拉图回握住阿塔尼斯坚实的胳膊，冰冷而可靠的温度在没有壁环的肌理上贴合着，“黑暗圣堂会为你去侦查钥石，”他轻轻点点头，松开了手，“或许你该去准备……战斗了，”黑暗教长露出一点仓促而柔和的笑意，带着告别的意味融入背后的阴影中，“愿亚顿的阴影遮蔽你的行动。”

阿塔尼斯迎接着黯淡而幽蓝天空的分崩离析，绿色的幽能在逐渐刺眼的白光中消失殆尽，他等待着这场无所作为的旅途的终点，或许，阿塔尼斯心想，也许凯瑞甘会对自己选择什么都不做而失望，如果一切真的又重来一次，他还会那么做吗？

他会吗？

阿塔尼斯不知道，但他知道的是眼下有点不对劲，他身边没有呆滞地像化石的詹姆斯·雷诺指挥官，也没有立于万丈虚空之中蓬勃燃烧的萨尔那加之光，他身处一片空洞的白，无所从，无所去。

凯瑞甘，阿塔尼斯在心灵链接中呼唤萨尔那加，只得到空荡荡的灵能，他不知道还有什么是自己应该做的吗？

……

“抱歉，阿塔尼斯，”他感到一个坚实的手臂搭在肩上，“我想我又有点迟了，你知道，最高议会的元老们最近话多是有点让人匪夷所思。”

阿塔尼斯说不出话来，他只是急促地转过身，肩上的手落下来跌在他摊开的掌心里，圣堂武士死死地握住那只手，菲尼克斯看着他，眼底轻盈地流淌着生机勃勃的金蓝灵能和狭促的细微笑意。

“你生气了吗？”高出一头的圣堂武士微微垂下额头，视线牢牢盯着阿塔尼斯，“我很抱歉。”

这里没有执行官要塞辉煌的建筑，没有沦陷艾尔阴郁的大地，他和菲尼克斯站在一片空白之上，一场虚无，就像他们彼此之间也根本无需任何修饰。

阿塔尼斯上前，沉重的金色头甲轻轻抵住菲尼克斯低下的头颅，即使他已经失去了卡拉，仍能感到菲尼克斯活生生的灵能通过肌肤的接触在他脑海中温柔地徜徉，“不，”阿塔尼斯在两位敬重导师之前所构筑的冷静的墙分崩离析，他发抖的嗓音里带着无可遏制的痛苦和爆发的喜悦，“不，不是，你知道我永远不会对你生气。”

菲尼克斯轻微蹭了蹭他冰冷的金属装甲，熟悉的气息和热度透过头甲的缝隙抚慰着阿塔尼斯每一寸痛苦的肌理，“你的话可真难取信，”他回答道，“总是叫别人去死的暴脾气是谁？”*①

“我需要点时间，”阿塔尼斯咕囔着，“况且我现在不会说什么死死死了，听起来真令人不舒服。”

“至高会议是提过礼仪修行也得算作执行官选拔的必经章程，”菲尼克斯说，“不过你知道我和塔萨达差不过一个想法，真是浪费时间，他们的威望的确值得尊重，不过有时候还是有点古旧过头了，如果你是因为阿尔达瑞斯他们的废——多余的话而强迫自己，我倒觉得没什么必要，我觉得还是成为你自己最好。”

阿塔尼斯摇摇头，“不是，”他迫切而焦躁地贪恋菲尼克斯身上的温暖，“你知道我并没有什么……改变的可能性，有些事发生了，我不得不去适应它。”这冰冷又柔和的盔甲之下的感触，令他熟悉地发抖，菲尼克斯抱住他，他们颈项相触，就像从前一样，就像从前一样。

“我……非常思念你，我的朋友……”

菲尼克斯低而缓和的声音在他头脑中萦绕，如同梦里无数次得不到的回应一样，“你不必一直记得，”圣堂武士牢牢地拥抱着他，将空白的虚无从他们之中驱逐出去，“我们在一起的时光。”

“我在这儿，永远。”

阿塔尼斯在菲尼克斯的脸侧轻微地阖上眼，让那些熟知的气息和过往始终包裹着他。够了，他在心中低语着萨尔那加，已经……足够了。

“结束它，莎拉，”雷诺上前一步，沉甸甸的装甲踏在开裂的地上，他的声音带着不舍的痛苦和眷恋，更多的是满足的决绝，“结束这一切。”

阿塔尼斯安静地站在游骑兵指挥官的另一边，他的目光沉稳，在向萨尔那加致礼后就没有更多的动作，他听见雷诺沉重的叹气声。

“我想你应该准备好了，”短暂的沉默后，阿塔尼斯轻轻转向人类，“詹姆斯·雷诺朋友，你觉得一切已经够了吗？”

雷诺困惑地看了他一下，又像是明白了什么，露出了他惯有的，粗糙又随性的笑声。

“当然了老朋友，”雷诺回答他，“已经足够了。”


End file.
